


Powers of an ordinary man

by limitedkirari



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Domestic Avengers, Kidnapping, Kissing, Light Torture, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limitedkirari/pseuds/limitedkirari
Summary: It all started one day in October for Mark. Mark is a pretty normal guy. Or was a pretty normal guy. That dark October morning was just like any other morning. Mark had breakfast and took off for work. The short walk to work went through a park, the darkness always frightening him. He always used to walk a bit faster when he passed the big dark bushes. That day he didn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is shit. All mistakes are mine. Please enjoy.

My legs are shaking just a slight bit as I walk past the bushes. My breathing slightly ragged, pushing out in short bursts. A twig snaps and I turn around, my heart beating faster by the second. Nothing there, I breathe out slowly. Then a hand covers my mouth, the leather from the glove filling my mouth. My arms are being held behind my back, something hard and plastic now holding them back. I try my best to kick and scream but no one comes to my rescue. A bag of some sort is put over my head and everything goes dark.

It's the sound of a car motor that snaps me back into reality. My arms now bound to my front and my legs tightly pressed against my chest. The space was cramped, so a trunk then.   
“ Where are they talking me?” I whisper to myself in wonder and slight terror. I'm not hated by anyone, or am I. I don't even know. There's no fight left in me, I understand that there's no way to escape. i just lay there staring into the darkness the bag provides, crying silently. What was going to become of me.

The car stops and the trunk is opened, the light of a street lamp dimly cracking through the bag. There are no voices around me just the sound of the wind. Then someone is throwing me out of the car.  
“ Fuck” I blurt out as the pain shoots through my left knee.  
“ Be quiet or we shoot you” a man says, his voice irritated. I immediately close my mouth and stand up.   
“ Walk” another voice says and a round tip is pressed against my back. I flinch at the realization that there's a gun pointed at my back. I walk shakily for a while. I have no sense of direction at this point. Then someone takes the bag of and I'm standing in a room. There are terrifying chairs with restraints and tools everywhere. There's also a man, hair grey and his face scarred.  
“ Welcome Mark, I see you made it here” The man says calmly.  
“What is this place?” I ask him genuinely wondering. My body is completely paralyzed.  
“ It's where you'll spend the rest of your life” He says waving his arm around as to show it of.   
“What?!” scream while kicking, as if to get away.  
“Put him down” The gray haired man says calmly. A sharp pain stings in my arm and my vision starts to get blurry. Then I feel my knees give away and I fall to the ground. The last thing my brain registers is someone picking me up. Then it goes blank.

6 years later…

The robot burst into half and all the parts spray around the room. They gray haired man who I now know is a man named The General. He's the man behind my kidnapping. Even though it's been six years I still hate him. the hate growing stronger with every word that awful mouth utters.  
“ Good, good, your powers are becoming stronger” he says in a pleased tone. I'm now able to tear things apart with the powers I've gotten. The green streams flowing out of the palms of my hands, from the chips implanted there. The pain was still imprinted in my memory. All the blood and cutting to get it to work. I despised them all. All of the doctors that have ever laid their hands on my body. But somehow I don't want to leave. I have nothing besides this now. I was always acutely aware of this,not knowing how to escape it. 

That night in the cell was just like any other, the cold air around me dead silent. Except for the sound of water dripping onto the concrete floor. The sound was somewhat comforting to my ears. A way of grounding myself perhaps. My body was shaking slightly as I stood up to stretch my legs. The hard floor wasn't the best for my bare legs. 

Then there was an explosion, the sound of concrete being thrown everywhere. I look up only to be met by smoke, and screaming. My instincts tell me to hide and I do, pressing my small form as hard as I can against the corner of my cell. When there I try to understand what was happening out there. All I could make out was screaming and guns being fired, an attack of some sort I conclude. Maybe a rescue team. I saw this as my chance to escape, there not being anyone to guard me. I force the lock open, the stream of green light weak but strong enough to break the lock. I tumble out only to come face to face with a guard. Before she has a chance to scream she's dead on the floor. One strike against the chest and she was out. The green mist around her was the aftermath of my powers.   
“ You there!” A voice calls me from a few meters away. One look and I knew who he was, the red and gold battle suit giving him away. I remember him from my old life before this. I used to be a big fan. Now I don't know. Then green light flashes and a bubble of light surrounds me. The air thickens and my breathing becomes rapid. I feel the power flowing through my veins like hot lava. The light disappears and I just stand there. I walk past the man only to be met by three of the general's guards. I rip them apart, blood and innards spraying over the floor. The bodies cut in half by the green light, like they were paper. I then realize what I´ve done. I stand with my head bent towards the floor. I then feel the presence of another person behind me. Also the realization of eyes on me. I look up only to be met by five people looking at me. There was a woman, red hair and a face of stone. And five men. All of them with weapons aimed at me. I quietly raise my arms, shaking.  
“ Hey we're not gonna hurt you, just need to get you out of here” one of the men as he lowers his bow.  
“ Tony get this man out of here and back to the towers”  
“ Are you sure cap? Can you get yourself back to the towers all alone” the man says in a mocking tone.  
“Shut up”  
“Language” he says, clearly still teasing. I stay quiet. Safer that way.  
“ Just get him back Stark we need to have a briefing with Fury”  
Metal hands grip my arms and we fly of, straight up into the sky. Resisting was useless and I was still quite weak. I gave into hope, maybe I was saved.

 

Stark Towers…

“ So what's your name then?” The man asks, now stripped of his suit.  
“Mark and who are you?” I look around, the landing plate of Stark Towers I conclude. I knew who this man and the others were, just faintly but it was there.  
“ I´m Tony, you might know me as the billionaire scientist arsehole” he utters with a laugh.  
I laugh in return, maybe just me being polite. I catch him looking at my hands, the green glow very prominent even to the naked eye.   
“What was that back there?” His eyebrows raised, handing me a glass of water.  
“ I-i don't know” I stutter and I wasn't lying. I have no idea what had happen. My powers had never behaved that way before, they always listened to orders. But back there they didn't.   
“How long were you kept there?” he asks, his eyes still fixed on my hands.  
“ I don't remember, i used to count the days but I lost sight after about 200” I say quietly, trying to remember. Tony doesn't answer he just shakes his head.  
“ Do you have any family? Anyone?” he asks.  
“ No not really, my parents are gone and I used to live alone” I answer.  
“ Well i have to ask, what you did back there was well really major. Would you join our group? We could really use you. You need to rest and eat first of course” Tony says speaking fast and smiling. I sit quietly thinking. I have nothing, nobody. There was no reason to turn the offer down. If I got the chance to stop bad people like the General then I'll do it.   
“ I'm in, why the hell not” I say feeling quite happy for the first time in a long while.  
“ We should also do something about those wounds, they can't be comfortable. I'll fetch Banner wait here”. I breathe out slowly as soon as he leaves. My brain hasn't caught up yet, I was out, saved. The adrenaline started to wear of and the pain in my arms and legs started to become stronger. Ignoring pain was important for survival back then but now. The safety of the tarmac room made my muscles relax and the pain was paralyzing. My eyes wander over my arms, scars trailing across them in symmetrical patterns. Some of them were only white stripes, years old and others still red gashes. Some of them were still open, the flesh not healing properly without care.  
“ Over here Banner, he's in pretty bad shape”  
“ Hello there, my names Bruce, I'm sorry for what happened to you, may i have a look?” he said pointing at my arms which were pressed against my chest. I slowly unfolded them. Bruce gasps lightly at the sight. He slowly examines the scars.  
“ You're gonna need some bandages and some antibiotics to combat the risk of infection” Bruce says speaking in a fast pace. I nod slightly as he wraps bandages around my arms. Tony is still here for some reason, watching Bruce intently as he covers my arms in some bandaids.   
“ There you go, i´ll have some antibiotics brought to your room, he is getting a room right Tony?” Bruce asks looking up at Tony.  
“ Yes of course, I´ll show him around and he can meet the others, I would presume they're back now” Tony says.  
“Perfect, well nice to meet you Mark I´ll see you later” Bruce says politely as he walks off.  
“ Do you mind if I show you around?” Tony asks.  
“ Yeah sure, I haven't eaten in awhile though, the serum keeps me alive but it doesn't give you the feeling of being full, if it's not too much trouble” I look down in shame, or not shame exactly more of a feeling of being a burden.  
“ Of course I completely forgot, JARVIS prepare some sandwiches for Mark here would you?” Tony says right out into the open. What? Who was he speaking to?.  
“ Certainly sir” a british sounding voice replies. Tony must notice my confusion.  
“ It's my AI invention, sorry I didn't mention it before, JARVIS can help you with anything you might need” Tony says smiling happily, obviously proud of his invention. Wow I think to myself as we walk further into the top floor until we reach a kitchen. Beautifully designed and there it was, a plate with two cheese sandwiches. Tony nods for me to take one and I do in a dash. It's the first proper food i have had in the last 6 years. I zone out completely finally feeling the satisfaction of eating. I'm brought back into the real world by Tony laughing.  
“ Never seen someone react that way to a sandwich before” he utters with a laugh and a smile. I smile back at him, then we starting walking again. 

 

We finally reach some sort of living room area with couches and a giant television. It takes me awhile to notice that there are people sitting in the couches. The people from the warehouse but they were much more relaxed.  
“ Everyone this is Mark, he has decided to join us” Tony explains and the all look up. One of the men come up to me.  
“ Good to meet you Mark, I´m Clint, I'm glad you decided to join us. We won't send you out on any missions yet, need some training first” Clint said with a peppy tone of voice. I smile back at him, he seems really cool. Next up was the woman, still clad in her leather body suit from when i first met her.  
“Natasha Romanov, pleasure” She shakes my hand and gives me a small smile. Next up is what seemed to be a giant. The man was at least 2 meters tall.  
“ Hello Mark of the green light, welcome to the man of irons castle, My name is Thor” He says breaking out the widest grin.   
“He's a nordic god, they speak in a different way” Tony whispers in my ear. I smile at Thor, slightly stiff but still. Then a man with silver strands in his hair comes up to me.  
“hey there, Prieto and welcome to the team!” he says happily.  
“ Thank you, it's all so new but I´m very excited” I say looking at all of the people in the room. They smile back at me. Last was the bulky man who back in the warehouse had wore a blue and red suit.  
“ Hello Mark, i'm Steve I'm sure you'll fit in nicely here” Steve says shaking my hand. Very polite I think to myself.

 

I chat with all of them for a while, I tell them about who I used to be and what I knew about my powers. All i knew was that the magic contained wasn't from this world. Then Tony clapped his hands together.   
“ I think it's time I show Mark to his room, he might want to change before dinner! Tony says taking my arm. I nod and smile to everyone as we walk out of the living room.   
“ Hey Mark sorry for dragging you out of there, just wanted to ask you something” He says looking down at me with worry in his hazel eyes.  
“ It's okay just ask away” I say trying to ease the tension of worry he had created.  
“What did those people do to you? When we got the mission we were just informed that they had taken hostages. We didn't know that they had been experimenting on their victims. What happened there?” He asks, looking right into my eyes. He really wanted to know, he cared.  
“ Do you mind if we sit down somewhere?” I ask him.  
“Yeah sure” he says opening the nearest door. It's a quite large study, beautiful bookcases and sofas. A mahogany desk at the far end of the room. We sit down in one of the dark green sofas.   
“ This is Steve's study, I'm sure he'll be okay with us being here” he says looking at me like he wants me to continue.  
“ Presume you want to know about the scars, most of them are from torture. Those people liked to cut along my arms and back with various sharp objects” I say looking down, my eyes watering just a tiny bit. I clear my throat.  
“ The electric shocks were the worst though” I stutter. My shoulders are shaking for some reason, hitching with every breath. My vision becomes blurry with tears.   
“ Jesus Christ” Tony sighs. I wipe the tears of my face with the back of my hand.  
“ After a while you become numb, the pain becomes nothing more than a routine” I say, my stomach in a knot. It's like a wall has been breached. A shield around my soul to protect the person inside during all those years, now it was gone. My throat lets out a sob, the ugly sound filling the room.  
“ Hey, calm down it's going to be okay, I promise” Tony says wrapping his arms around me. I sob into his shirt, clinging onto him like he was my only life line.  
“ Shh it's going to be okay, you have a home here” he says stroking my back softly.  
“ Yeah, thank you Tony” I say gratefully.   
“ We should probably get you something new to wear, dinner is in 10 minutes” Tony says as we get up to leave the room. We continue to walk down the hallway and we reach a roundabout with 10 doors.   
“ Here is where we sleep, you'll be in that room, next to mine” He says pointing to the tenth door from the right.   
“ You go in there and change, JARVIS has prepared something appropriate” Tony says, handing me a room card before walking away. He calls out to me as he's leaving.  
“ Just step into the elevator and say “Kitchen” and JARVIS will take you to the right floor” He calls before he makes a turn for the elevators. I smile to myself, this was for real. I open the door only to be met by a beautiful bed room. Walls covered in bookcases, and a beautiful minimalistic bed. I walk around for a brief moment before deciding to hurry up and change. I swing the doors to the presumed wardrobe and I smile to myself. A dark green shirt and black jeans. Of course JARVIS picked the green one, maybe Tony told him. I dress myself slowly, the feeling of clean fabric was almost revolutionary. They smelled like sandalwood, probably some kind of cleaner. I smile into the fabric. I'm free.

 

Later in the dining area.. 

When I walk in everyone is waiting for me, looking possibly cheerier that before. The room smelt of stew and the table was laid out perfectly.   
“ I hope I didn't keep you all waiting” I say sitting down beside Steve, that being the only place left.   
“ Don´t worry about that, you just escaped a hellish life” Steve says patting me on the back and everyone audibly agrees. Expect Tony. He was just looking at me, eyes fixed on me.   
“Tony? You okay?” Bruce asks, snapping his fingers in front of his face. Tony's face turns completely red. He coughs stiffly.   
“ Mark you look great” Tony finally utters. I feel my cheeks warming up. Why was I reacting this way. It had not completely passed me by that he was attractive. But the time to notice hadn't been there until now.   
“ Thank you Tony” I say smiling like an idiot. He smiles back. A new adventure was before me but I was ready.   
“ So what's for dinner?” Clint asks Bruce.   
“Today i made some burgers, easy and all that” Bruce says nonchalantly. Clints face lights up.  
“Fuck yeah I needed this” He says making a celebratory pose.   
“ It was such a long time since I had burgers, it's going to be great to have one again” I say reaching for the buns and meat patties. We eat and talk all night. I get to know them all, how they got here and why. It's a lovely feeling of safety. Friendships are formed.

 

Later that evening...

“ Steve actually said “language”?” I say laughing hysterically. Clints face is completely red from laughing as he chokes out a yes. Tony is bent in half laughing over the table. Steve sits and pouts as we laugh.  
“ America's golden boy is a good boy, he would never swear” Tony says in a mocking tone laughing like an idiot. My eyes start to tear up from laughing. It was the most fun I've had in my life. Maybe it became funnier with alcohol.  
“ Guys it's been great but I need to sleep a bit, if you don't mind” I say still a bit red from the laughing.They all agree that it's best for me to rest.  
“I'll walk you there” Tony says lending me his arm. I laugh at his idiot smile and we start our walk towards the elevators. We walk silently for awhile until we reach the elevators.  
“ JARVIS floor 50 please” Tony says.  
“ Certainly sir” The AI replied and the elevator moves upwards. New York moves and shines below us as we move.  
“It's really quite beautiful” I say, reaching out to put my hand on the glass. Then the elevator dramatically stops. I turn around only to see that Tony had pressed the emergency stop button.  
“What are you doing?” I ask slightly alarmed. Tony doesn't answer. He just walks up to me. His hands cradle my face. Then he kisses me. I'm surprised at first but about 3 seconds in I kiss back.It's groundbreaking, the closed mouth kiss so pure. I smile into the kiss, the happiness flowing through my veins. He pulls me closer as the light of New York shines behind us.


End file.
